Boundaries
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: The Alchemist Gang has been running the shots for several years until Envy became a well-known name in middle school along with his gang the Seven Sins. Ed finds his way past Envy's wall. Can the two gangs work out their differences and become friends? And can Ed even manage to get Envy to trust him? Edvy, AlWrath, Royai, GreedWinry, possible ScarLust. Rated T for language and vio
1. That Boy's a Monster

Ch.1- That Boy's a Monster

**Any of you remember this story?**

**Yeah, I'm deciding to do it again xD**

**So, uhh, I have nothing to say. :/**

**I don't own FMA. ):**

**Please Read and Review. :)**

* * *

"I dunno, Al," the seventeen-year-old muttered as he stared up at the large building. "Where did you say you got that scholarship again?"

"In the mail!" the fifteen-year-old chirped, grinning as he clasped his hands behind his back. "It said that you and I can go here without worrying about paying. And we're starting at the beginning of the school year instead of the middle."

The older teen continued examining the school doubtfully, observing the so-called 'Central Academy'.

It was a long brick building with multiple windows and five floors. Vines crept along the sides and corners of the school's façade while scraggly trees dotted the otherwise barren courtyard.

A chain-link fence ran around the perimeter of the school and cracks divided several sidewalks, allowing small weeds to pop up between the crevices.

The teen ran a hand through his golden-blonde hair which was tied in a customary braid with bangs parted to either side of his face to frame it, allowing a small strand of hair to point up like an antenna.

"I just don't trust it," he turned his yellow eyes to Al. "We get kicked out of our old school and the next day we get a free scholarship to this school for aspiring alchemists?"

"Stop being so cynical, Ed!" Al protested, rubbing his hand through short, light brown hair in frustration, practically disturbing the way his bangs swept to the left. "We get to go for _free_! You can keep your part-time job."

Ed sighed, glancing into his brother's earnest brown eyes.

He hated how Al always seemed to have a right answer.

"Oh, all right," he conceded, shouldering the black messenger bag strapped across his right shoulder, Al instantly perking up at his words. "Let's go inside."

* * *

The inside of Central Academy appeared to be like any other high school; tile floors, a library, principal's office, and gymnasium.

Ed and Al were heading toward their lockers which were conveniently located right next to each other.

Al was looking over his schedule.

"I have algebra, biology, English, and gym. What do you have, brother?"

"I dunno," Ed began fishing around in the pocket of his red, long-sleeved jacket that extended down to his upper calves.

He soon found what he was looking for and pulled out the crumpled sheet of paper which Al instantly snatched from Ed's hands.

"Al!"

"English, ICP, geometry, and art…aw! You don't have any classes with me!"

"Of course not!" Ed seized his schedule as he stopped in front of his locker. "We're in two different grades!"

"But we have lunch together at least!" Al stated cheerfully, immediately perking up. "That's something, right?"

Ed sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

"Yeah. That's something."

A red wrench came flying out of nowhere, connecting with the back of Ed's head.

"Brother!" Al gasped, crouching beside Ed who was clutching his injured head and cursing under his breath.

"Edward Elric!"

Ed's head shot up in surprise and he took refuge behind Al as a girl a year older than him stomped toward the duo.

The girl had a slender and healthily curvaceous build with her pale blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, bangs coolly falling from right to left across her forehead, and a loose curtain of hair on either side of her face.

The blonde halted before Al, her blue eyes fierce, as she planted her hands on her hips.

"H-hi, Winry," Al squeaked, completely terrified of the older girl.

"Al, move aside so I can murder your brother," Winry commanded sweetly with a smile.

Hesitantly, Ed peeked over Al's shoulder before grinning nervously.

"Oh, hey, Win!" the older Elric grabbed Al's shoulders and began to move backward, keeping Al in front of him like a shield. "How have you been?"

"You have not called me, texted me or wrote me in three years, Edward!" Winry said, taking a step forward every time Ed took one back. "Don't think after all this time you can just show up out of the blue and say 'how have you been'!"

"W-we were busy…" Ed defended weakly.

"Too busy to even call to just say hi?"

"Mom died," Al put in solemnly.

Winry paused, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't know."

"No, it's okay," Ed glanced off to the side as he finally released Al, his gold eyes hard. "It was three years ago."

Winry decide to change the subject, sensing that their mom's death was a touchy topic.

"I see you're still wearing the same clothes, Ed."

Ed, feeling he was safe from Winry's wrath, glanced down at himself, wondering what was wrong with his clothes.

He had on black trousers, a black T-shirt beneath his jacket, and wore black boots with thick red soles; the shoes were a poor attempt to help him look taller, but for his age five foot three was still short, especially when his younger brother was five inches taller than he was (eight without Ed's shoes and antenna).

Al, being the shy boy he was at times, wore brown slacks, a dark grey T-shirt, and had on a white jacket with the sleeves cut at the elbows.

"And still short," Winry added after a few seconds of thought.

"I am not short!" Ed screeched, immediately trying to climb over Al in an attempt to reach Winry, the younger Elric successfully holding Ed back.

"You're not wearing your mechanic clothes," Al noted as he continued holding Ed back who was screaming something about him not being as small as a grain of rice.

Winry had on a light colored tank top and a short brown skirt.

"Yup!" Winry grinned. "I also got my ears pierced."

She brushed aside her hair to reveal her ears which were pierced avant-garde style: two hoop earrings dangling from each earlobe and two cuff studs pierced vertically on her right ear.

"Wow, actually makes you look feminine," Ed said with a smirk only to duck behind Al when Winry made to grab her wrench.

The trio looked up when a bell sounded three times over the PA system.

"Well, there's the warning bell," Winry said, jogging toward the cafeteria where a set of stairs led to the second floor and above. "See you during lunch!"

The two Elrics waved before they parted to head to their first period.

* * *

Period 1-English

The teacher, Shou Tucker, was a strange man in Ed's opinion that didn't fit the bill as an English teacher.

He was twenty-five and two inches taller than Al with a thin face, short brown hair, chestnut eyes and round glasses; he had on beige jeans, a navy blue T-shirt, and a tan jacket that remained unbuttoned.

"All right, class," Tucker smiled in a friendly manner. "Since it's the first day of a new semester, why don't we introduce ourselves to our fellow classmates?"

Tucker called them alphabetically by last name and when it was Ed's turn he got a few strange stares as he walked to the front of the room.

"My name's Edward Elric; call me Ed. I'm seventeen and work part-time at a small café."

"Are you a Xerxesian?" someone asked.

"Not really," Ed chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. "I had ancestors from Xerxes, though."

A few students murmured, looking at each other and Ed smiled.

It appeared as if this was going to be an easy school year.

"You know, for a Xerxesian, you're pretty short," someone put in.

And there it was.

"Who are you calling so short he's considered an ant?!"

* * *

Period 2-ICP

Ed enjoyed chemistry, being an alchemist, so it was a real delight when he found out he was in integrated chemistry and physics.

Lujon was two years older than Tucker, but two inches shorter.

His black hair was short and shaggy with rectangular glasses covering his onyx eyes; Lujon wore simple navy blue slacks and a pale fuchsia button-up flannel shirt that had the collar folded down.

ICP went very much like English with everyone introducing themselves to their peers.

"Nekami?" Lujon peeked up from his attendance sheet, scanning the room. "Nekami? Guess they're absent."

_Nekami…? _Ed wondered as Lujon began to explain a bit about ICP and its relation to alchemy. _Didn't I hear that name last period, too?_

* * *

Lunch

After three hours of practically sitting still, Ed was relieved when lunch finally came around; by the end of ICP he was fidgeting in his seat, unable to remain still any longer.

Ed met up with Al and the two got their lunch before beginning their search for a seat.

"We got another three hours of school left," Al sighed as he and Ed walked side by side.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Ed moaned, practically dropping his head onto his tray. "My butt still hurts. Why didn't they give me P.E.?"

"Maybe cause you're a junior?"

"Nah, they got P.E. for juniors. Guess I just didn't get lucky enough to have that class."

"It's a good thing you don't. I heard the teacher is this really buff guy who constantly takes off his shirt."

"What, really?" Ed grinned with a laugh.

"Yeah. His name is Alex Armstrong."

"Armstrong?" Ed snorted. "And he's a muscleman?"

Al nodded, mirroring Ed's grin.

"That's so—" Ed grunted as he suddenly bumped into someone, firm grip on his tray keeping it from crashing to the floor, but the collision tipped his open can of wahoo punch over, spilling the red juice onto the person's shirt.

"Ahh, I'm sorry!" Ed apologized, looking at the person he had run into.

He was Ed's age and two inches taller than Al, towering over Ed. His long, wispy sage-colored hair was held up by a black headband embroidered with a red upside down triangle, causing his hair to spread out almost like palm tree fronds.

The black skinny jeans he had on were torn in several places with one large patch torn from the left side, revealing his thigh where a red tattoo that resembled a winged serpent devouring its own tail, the word 'sin' printed in block letters in the center of the circle the snake created, was imprinted; a studded black belt spanned his thin hips form right to left.

He wore a thin white tank top beneath a slim black short-sleeved jacket. Along with his semi-muscular build, a silver clasp was attached to the top of his right ear and a chain necklace was latched around his throat, the teen definitely gave off a punk air.

"Ah, watch where you're going, pipsqueak!" the green-haired teen snarled, his amethyst eyes glaring at Ed as three people came up behind him.

"What happened, Envy?" a girl Winry's age asked, holding two trays in her hands.

The girl's black hair reached to her lower back with some of it falling over her shoulders, purple eyes, and wore a black skirt with a red tube top; a crimson wrap bracelet with a dark blue snake that had light blue hands and ruby eyes wrapped around her left wrist and lower arm while blue earrings dangled from her ears and a sapphire necklace rested against her collarbone just above the same red mark that Envy bore.

"This runt spilled juice on me, Lust!" Envy growled, glancing at the black-haired girl briefly before glowering at Ed again.

"It's all right, En," a boy who appeared as if he should be in elementary said as he came to stand beside the enraged teen, his height a good foot shorter than Envy.

The boy's black hair was long and shaggy, reaching to the middle of his back with a long bang covering his left eye and like Envy he had violet eyes; he wore white capris, a red T-shirt with the insignia that Envy had, and black combat boots with an orange anklet poking out from underneath the tongue of his left boot.

"It's not all right, Wrath! No one spills juice on me and gets away with it. Especially not a _shrimp_."

"Who the hell are you calling a crustacean?!" Ed yelled furiously, causing Envy to smirk.

"Oh, so it can talk! I've never seen a talking shrimp before."

"I'm not a shrimp, you damn palmtree!"

"Oh, so the shortstack wants a fight, eh?" Envy grinned, shoving his tray at the rather plump teen standing behind him. "Hold my tray, Gluttony."

Gluttony stared at Envy's tray curiously, beady black eyes hungry; Gluttony wore a simple outfit of loose back jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Wait, Ed—" Al started, but Ed pushed his tray into his brother's hands.

"Quiet, Al, I need to teach a palmtree some manners."

Ed and Envy grabbed each other's shirts, fists raised in preparation to strike; Envy was grinning manically, obviously eager for a fight, while Ed's teeth were bared in a snarl.

"What's going on here?"

The two teens relaxed slightly as they glanced behind them.

Wrath whimpered, shifting to hide behind Envy.

"It's the wrench girl."

"Wrench girl bad," Gluttony mumbled, using Envy's tray to cover his bald head. "Wrench girl bad."

Envy scowled at Winry before he released Ed with a slight shove.

"Ah, you ain't worth my time, shortie," the disgruntled teen slunk toward a nearby table. "Come on, guys."

Ed watched as the other three followed after Envy before he took his tray from Al and began to make his way to a clear table.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Ed?" Winry asked as she followed the two brothers.

"I was gonna teach him some manners," Ed explained as he sat at an empty table, Winry sitting across from him and Al beside the mechanic.

"But, _Envy_?!" Winry practically screeched. "Of all people?!"

"What's so wrong with him?" Al questioned innocently. "He seems like a punk with a bad attitude."

"That's not even half of it!" Winry whispered. "Envy's the leader of this notorious gang called the Seven Sins! He's vicious! He's severely injured people for getting on his bad side, sending several to the hospital!"

Ed let his gaze drift toward where he had seen Envy head and noticed the teen staring at him with hard eyes.

Envy idly twirled a plastic knife between his fingers, though in his hands, it appeared more deadly than it should have; he didn't seem to notice, however, that Gluttony was stealing small pieces of food off his tray.

"He's really that bad?" Al asked in surprise

Winry nodded. "He's got a horrible reputation, but so far he hasn't even been suspended or kicked out of school."

Abruptly, Envy slammed the tip of the knife down, piercing his tray with the edge of the utensil just millimeters away from Gluttony's wandering fingers.

The bulky boy instantly pulled his hand back with a yelp, holding his hand close to his chest as if the knife had actually cut him.

"I want you guys to stay far away from him, got it?"

Envy's pupils turned into cat-like slits as he continued to stare at Ed, though the corners of his mouth turned up in a small, cruel smirk.

"That boy's a monster."

* * *

**Hmm...I think I did okay with checking it over. Sorry if there are still a few mistakes.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :3 ...I think I have to thank Twili for helping me with a few ideas in this story and the clothing ideas. :) So, thanks, Twili.**

**Any-whoo, please Read and Review. :D**


	2. An Anger Outlet

Ch.2-An Anger Outlet

**Haha, yeah if you couldn't tell, this is longer than the first chapter xD Almost three thousand words without this author's note. :3**

**So, I really don't have anything to say. :/**

**I don't own FMA. ):**

**Please Read and Review. :)**

* * *

After lunch had concluded, Envy snuck out of the cafeteria with Lust, Wrath, and Gluttony faithfully following after him.

Slipping into a deserted hallway, Envy slid out of his jacket and tossed it at Wrath to hold as he inspected the damage done to his shirt.

The teen gave an irritated tsk, staring at the faded pink splash of Wahoo punch staining the center of his shirt.

"My favorite shirt and now it's got this ugly pink splotch on it. Damn kid…"

"You know he didn't mean it," Wrath mumbled timidly, keeping his head down in an attempt to not appear like a threat to his older brother.

"Ponyboy won't take me seriously if he sees me with this on my shirt!" Envy snarled, snatching his jacket from Wrath who flinched as he pulled off his ruined shirt and threw it at Gluttony. "Dispose of that."

As Envy slid on his jacket, regretfully buttoning it up halfway, Gluttony stared at the white piece of clothing in his hand curiously.

Just as the constantly ravenous boy opened his mouth to devour the shirt, Lust took it from Gluttony's hands.

Gluttony whined.

"Lust…!"

"You know what happened the last time you ate that washcloth? It gave you a stomachache for a week."

"But, Lust…!"

"No but's, Gluttony," Lust placed a hand on Gluttony's head, fondly patting him. "I'll find you something else to eat."

"Okay…" Gluttony muttered, gazing at the shirt forlornly as he sucked on one of his fingers.

"Speaking of Ponyboy…" Envy grumbled as he pulled out an ebony-colored Blackberry Bold from his pocket. "I got some anger I need to release."

After hitting 1, the green-haired teenager pressed talk and placed the phone to his ear, lazily inspecting his nails as he leaned against the wall while he waited for the other line to stop ringing.

"What?" a low, rough voice asked in annoyance.

Envy grinned as he straightened a bit.

"Hey, Greed," the boy chirped, perfectly imitating the person's voice. "What are you up to?"

"Stop copying my voice, you creepy fucker," Greed growled on the other end. "What do you want? I'm heading to class."

"If you pass by Ponyboy on your way to autoshop," Envy continued, this time mirroring Lust's sultry voice while Wrath snickered. "Can you tell him I want to fight? And to bring two of his men; other than Scar, of course."

Envy could practically see Greed's shark-toothed grin.

"Ooh, of course, Lust," the avarice replied sarcastically. "I'll do anything for you."

"Great. Thanks, babe. Tell Flamie that we meet at Knife Woods in a half hour."

"I'll send the message to him with love."

"You're an angel," Envy smirked, blowing a mocking kiss into the phone before terminating the call. "Isn't Greed just the sweetest thing?"

Wrath finally caved and began howling with laughter while Lust scowled and Gluttony remained puzzled.

"Will you stop imitating my voice when you talk to your brother?" Lust questioned in disgust, crossing her arms beneath her voluptuous chest.

"Oh, calm down," Envy rolled his eyes as his voice returned to normal. "He knew it was me. Now come on."

The sin strolled toward the nearby door that lead outside.

"We gotta go meet Pony."

As the group headed toward the door, Envy realized that something was off.

He glanced behind him to see a happy Wrath trailing after him.

The shaggy-haired boy stopped when someone placed a hand on his head and he glanced up to see Envy smiling down at him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Envy asked sweetly.

"I'm coming with you," Wrath replied with a blink.

"No, you're going to class," Envy turned Wrath around, pushing him back toward the cafeteria. "Now go on."

"But—" Wrath turned halfway around, confused.

"This battle isn't with the entire gang; just three of us. Go to class, Wrath."

"But—!" Wrath protested again, facing Envy pleadingly.

Envy's eyes hardened as his pupils thinned to slits.

"Go, Wrath," he whispered, his voice making no room for argument.

Wrath pouted, obviously put off that he wasn't allowed to join before he turned and slunk back to the cafeteria to head to class.

Envy sighed once his brother had turned the corner, pupils returning to normal.

He had never really enjoyed telling Wrath that he couldn't join in beating the Alchemist gang; the young boy would rarely talk with him after that, keeping his distance for a few days.

"Come on," Envy opened the door, the warm autumn breeze rustling his clothes and hair. "Let's go beat the crap out of a pony's herd."

* * *

The woods were dimly lit and filled with oak and pine trees; the little light that filtered through the leaves had earned the forest the nickname Dark Woods among the most common name—Knife Woods.

The woods grew behind the academy, cutting between it and the nearby Central College, causing many students to call it Knife Woods since from above the forest appeared to be in the shape of a knife.

While Gluttony curiously inspected the many mushrooms thriving at the base of an oak tree, Lust stood nearby watching him and occasionally reminding the stocky teen that he didn't know if the mushrooms were poisonous or not.

Envy gave a low growl as he stared ahead of him stonily, arms crossed over his chest.

"He's late," Envy muttered, his vexation slowly beginning to grow.

"Who's late, palmtree?" a dignified voice asked a person strode into the clearing where Envy, Lust, and Gluttony waited.

"Oooh, I thought you'd chickened out," Envy smirked as he pushed himself from his reclining position against a tree. "Roy-boy."

Roy scowled, angered at Envy's multiple nicknames for him.

Roy was the leader of his gang, which he had aptly named the Alchemist gang as more than half of his members, including himself, were strong alchemists.

Roy was twenty-one and attractive for his age.

He kept his black hair casually unkempt, allowing some of it to fall over his stern onyx eyes.

With black slacks and a white dress shirt beneath a black buttoned-up jacket, Roy was the perfect image of a class president; it made Envy sick to think that both Roy and Pride were struggling to become class president that year.

"So who'd you bring with you, Mustang?" Envy mocked, mimicking the college student's rich, strong voice. "That widdle girl and the scrappy thief?"

"You making fun of my cousin, you anorexic freak?" a warm voice laced with hidden ice questioned as a tall and lean male a year younger than Roy came up to stand beside his gang's leader.

"Oooh, Ling!" Envy grinned happily, this time imitating the Xingese's voice. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since I broke your arm."

Ling's normally closed eyes opened a crack to reveal dark irises hidden beneath his eyelids, burning with fury at Envy's reminder.

Ling's long black hair was tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, allowing spiky bangs to drape over the right side of his face.

The Xingese prince wore loose white trousers, a goldenrod shirt bearing a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs with small wing decals at the collar and a large bird's head embroidered into the back; the shirt was worn open to reveal his bare torso and the sword strap that held the Dao sword suspended across his back.

Strips of white Sarashi cloth wrapped around Ling's forearms, abdomen and his sword in place of a sheath.

"What a scary group," Envy frowned slightly. "The flame alchemist and the Xingese prince. Where's your third person?"

Lust gasped when she spotted movement behind Envy and warned, "Envy, watch out!"

Thin but strong arms suddenly wrapped around Envy's throat, pinning the teen against a tall form.

"Oh, hello, Kimblee," Envy said calmly, keeping a firm grip on the man's arms as he grinned. "Still pissed at me?"

"I won't ever forget that," Kimblee whispered, squeezing his arms tighter around Envy's throat, the two strands of black hair that weren't held back by the neat ponytail brushing against Envy's neck as he leaned closer to the highschooler.

Kimblee's voice was soft, but like the hiss of a venomous snake ready to strike at any moment.

"You pinned my hands to the ground with two knives."

Envy gave a breathy chuckle as he glanced back into Kimblee's piercing blue eyes.

"Because you know the rules: no alchemy."

"I'm not one to abide by the rules. And I hold grudges for a long time, palmy. This time, I'm gonna blow you up and revel in your screams."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Zolf!" Roy shouted at the twenty-three-year-old. "Release him."

Kimblee gave a low, disappointed growl, but he let go of Envy with a slight shove and stalked toward Roy; Envy noticed that Kimblee wore his blue slacks and a thin white tank top.

He also had new alchemic circles tattooed onto the palm of both hands.

As Envy rubbed lightly at his throat, realizing that he was probably going to have a bruise later, he gestured to Roy.

"Go ahead, pony. Pick who's fighting who."

Roy ignored the nickname, staring at Lust and Gluttony slowly.

"Ling, you're against Gluttony. Kimblee, Lust. And I," Roy fixed his dark gaze on Envy who smirked, "will take you, Netami."

"Oooh, I think I made the stallion angry," Envy snickered as Roy slid off the white gloves he wore and placed them in his pocket.

Roy calmly breathed in before he exhaled and then charged at Envy who immediately dropped into a fighting stance while Lust and Gluttony both ran at their opponents.

Roy threw the first punch, aiming for Envy's face, but the teen easily dodged it with a cackle.

"Oh, I felt some wind in that one! Gotten better over the summer, I see."

"I took a four month self-defense course," Roy smirked, ducking down when Envy swiped at him and lashed out his leg to trip the teen.

Envy jumped above the attack, flipping up and over Roy.

In mid-air, Envy twisted around, aiming a sharp kick at Roy's head, not expecting the black-haired college student to grab his ankle and flip him around, trying to get the teen on his back.

Envy landed on his hands and used all his weight to flip Roy over, watching in satisfaction as he roughly landed on one of his arms; despite his thin stature, Envy weight about 160 pounds, 60 pounds heavier than Roy.

Just as Envy was about to kick Roy's side to roll him on his back and claim his victory, Roy flipped onto his feet and distanced himself from the teen.

"You know you can just forfeit," Envy enlightened when he noticed Roy panting and gripping his injured arm.

"Like hell I'd submit to you, bastard!" Roy yelled, charging at Envy with a growl.

Envy aimed a punch at Roy, not expecting him to drop down and slam his right palm against his collarbone while grabbing Envy's right arm with his free hand.

Before Envy could even realize what was happening, Roy had his arm painfully pinned up between his shoulder blades.

Envy gave a soft hiss, struggling slightly before he fell still when Roy twisted his arm tighter.

"Forfeit, Envy," Roy ordered softly, keeping a firm grip on the teen. "And I won't break your arm."

"Never."

"Then you obviously don't need this."

As Roy pushed the arm to its breaking point, the ground suddenly became unsteady, surprising everyone.

Roy separated himself from Envy as both he and the sin struggled to remain balanced.

"Kimblee!" Envy glared at the calm alchemist. "No alchemy!"

"Oops," Kimblee grinned innocently, a hint of malice behind it as he held up his hands. "My hands slipped."

Roy glanced at Envy and aimed a kick at him, connecting with the left side of his chest; it had only been the heel of his foot, but it still had the same effect.

Envy fell on his back with a grunt, holding his chest with a slight wince.

Roy took off, Ling and Kimblee following after their leader, as the ground slowly began to settle, small cracks visible in the dirt.

"Damn it, Kimblee, you cheated again!" Envy shouted after the three gang members as he stood up. "Get back here, Mustang!"

* * *

"Envy, I think your rib's broken."

"Shut up, Lust!" Envy gave a smoldering glare in Lust's direction as he stomped down the empty sidewalk. "I'm fine!"

School had ended a few minutes ago and Wrath had gone home with a reluctant Greed who wondered why Wrath couldn't just join Envy.

Envy was still furious at Kimblee's cheap shot and he needed to take his anger out on something; it wasn't that Wrath wasn't used to his brother's outbursts, but Envy still didn't want Wrath near him in case he lashed out at one of his members.

"You should also get your arm checked," Lust continued, still trying to prompt Envy into seeing a doctor.

"I told you—" Envy started before he ran into someone. "Hey, watch—"

The purple-eyed teen found himself staring into wide gold eyes.

Envy smirked, his mood brightening somewhat.

"Oh, hey there, pipsqueak," he purred, baring his teeth in a grin. "Remember what you did to me at lunch? Well, I was thinking about how I could return the favor!"

Grabbing the front of Ed's shirt, Envy raised his fist to punch the boy, but was interrupted when Al and Winry stepped in his way.

Annoyed, Envy glared at the duo.

"What, these your watchdogs now? You need someone to fight your battles?"

"Leave Ed alone, you big bully!" Winry yelled, blue eyes fierce.

Envy blinked before he laughed in amusement.

"Ooh, you're scary. Heyyy, Lust, Gluttony, take care of these two so I can finish talking with Edo."

With a slight roll of her eyes, Lust did as she was told, both her and Gluttony herding Al and Winry off to the side.

"What do you want with me, Envy?" Ed asked with an irritated sigh. "I'm busy."

"Big words coming from a little man."

"I am _not_ little!" Ed screeched, aiming a punch at Envy who merely caught the blonde's right wrist easily.

Envy then cruelly brought Ed's arm down, slamming his knee into the blonde's abdomen causing Ed to gasp and choke.

The sin released Ed, watching smugly as the blonde instinctively curled up to protect his injured stomach.

To prove his point, Envy kicked Ed a few times, ignoring how Winry and Al were screaming at him to stop.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, shrimp," Envy snarled, stepping back after he had heard a crack come from Ed's left shoulder, "to _never_ mess with me."

Envy turned, his anger satiated for the moment, only to pause when someone grabbed his ankle.

He glanced back to see that it was Ed holding his ankle.

"Oh, looks like the pipsqueak's raring to go."

Ed glared up at Envy from beneath his bangs, gold eyes burning fiercely.

Envy appeared surprised and amused at Ed's expression.

"Oh, that's a pretty vicious glare you got there."

"_Don't_ call me pipsqueak…" Ed panted, still glaring at Envy.

"Oh?" Envy raised an eyebrow, pulling his ankle out of Ed's grasp and turning to face the young alchemist, crouching down. "Then what would you prefer? Eh, pipsqueak?"

For someone with a possible dislocated left shoulder, sprained right wrist and bruised abdomen, Edward moved faster than Envy had anticipated, lashing out with a furious punch that almost nicked Envy's cheek.

Envy leaped back as Ed stood up.

"Brother, stop!" Al pleased, trying to force his way past Gluttony.

"Yeah, Ed, quit it!" Winry agreed. "He's not worth it!"

Ed ignored his brother and friend as he charged at Envy with a yell, aiming blind punches at the teen.

"Whooa, you're not even trying, pipsqueak!" Envy chuckled as he nimbly pranced out of harm's way. "Oh, almost hit me that time!"

With a furious growl, Ed aimed another punch at Envy, not expecting the teen to grab his wrist with one hand and clamp down on his throat with the other.

Envy shoved Ed onto the ground with such force the blonde's head cracked against the sidewalk.

"Okay, kid," Envy snarled as he straddled the small blonde to keep him pinned to the ground, face morphed into an ugly grimace. "Your act's not cute anymore."

The first punch came harder than expected, causing Ed's head to snap to the side and his teeth to rattle, but he didn't make a sound.

Disregarding the taste of copper in his mouth, Ed glared back at Envy only to be struck again.

Every time he got punched, Ed glared at Envy, but after a while it became an unconscious effort to block out the pain.

And soon he found himself staring into the amethyst eyes, wondering what it was that made Envy so mad at the world.

Just as Envy was about to land his tenth punch, Lust grabbed his wrist.

"Envy, stop. You're going to kill him."

With a growl, Envy glanced at Lust before he looked back at Ed.

Despite his face being a bloody mess, Ed still stared at Envy with defiant eyes.

Irritated, Envy stood up, yanking his wrist out of Lust's grasp, and began to walk away.

Lust and Gluttony followed soon after, neither saying a word.

Al and Winry instantly rushed to Ed's side, shouting his name.

Ed could see them hovering hover him, asking if he was all right, but he couldn't answer them and before he knew it, his mind had already faded to black.

* * *

**Whooo! End of Chapter 2!**

**Hahaha, as I was re-reading this I remembered this fight scene with Ed and Envy and I was like 'I wrote THIS?' cause I was surprised. I felt it was good. xD**

**Also, I suppose I should explain a bit about Envy and the others.**

**Yes, I sitll call them 'sins' even though they aren't technically Homunculi.**

**Yes, Envy and the others can use their abilities to an extent; Envy can regenerate lost limbs and as you can tell, imitate voices (I have yet to remember if I wrote down if he can transform or not), but cannot heal small cuts/wounds. Gluttony can eat anything, but he can't eat cloth (as you can tell) and will not eat humans. The others are pretty self-explanatory.**

**Anyway...I hope you can't wait to look forward to what happens next. :)**

**Please read and review. :D**


	3. Not Bad For A Chick

Ch.3-Not Bad For a Chick

**Here, happy guys? I updated.**

**Now I have a poll and I want you guys to go to it and decide between this and Dream which should be continued more.**

**I'm not into FMA fandom for the moment, but I can still manage to write this since I still got everyone's personalities pretty well sorted out.**

**Anyway, just go and vote, got it?**

**Anyway, sorry this is shorter than the others, but c'est la vie.**

**Umm...yeah, that's about it. :/  
**

**I don't own FMA ):**

**Please Read and Review. :3**

* * *

Ed awoke slowly to the feeling of something soft beneath him and a splitting headache.

He must have groaned or something because the next thing he knew a worried Al and Winry were hovering over him.

"Where am I?" Ed questioned as he gradually pushed himself into a sitting position, discovering that his right arm was in a sling and his entire left arm was sore.

"The hospital!" Al chirped, practically bouncing up and down restlessly; whether it was from Ed waking up or something else, the older Elric didn't know. "You've been unconscious for almost a day!"

"How come you two aren't at school?" Ed asked after a quick glance at the nearby clock on the wall to see that it was 8:30.

"We stayed here to make sure you're all right," Winry explained, poking Ed's forehead to make her point. "I told you not to mess with Envy and what do you do? You mess with him! Does what I say go in one ear and out the other?"

The two Elrics blinked before looking at each other.

"Yeah," Ed said.

"Pretty much," Al shrugged.

Winry growled, grabbing her wrench and threatening to throw it at the brothers until Ed reminded her that he was already injured.

"But, brother," Al started, "how come you didn't use your alchemy to defend yourself?"

_Oh, yeah, _Ed's brain reminded him. _You're an alchemist._

"I forgot," Ed stated truthfully with a mild shrug before he countered, "How come you didn't use alchemy to help me?"

"I still have to draw the transmutation circle!" Al whined, disappointed that his brother would try to pin the blame on him. "And I didn't have any chalk on me!"

"Fair enough," Ed conceded, nodded in understanding.

The door to the room opened and a young woman in her early thirties entered the room, carrying a clipboard.

"All right, Mr. Elric," she said as she glanced over the papers on the clipboard. "We're going to keep you here a few more hours to make certain that you don't have a concussion."

"All right," Ed said, not at all concerned that he was going to miss another class or two.

"Your wrist is sprained and should be fine in two weeks if you don't move it around too much and your abdomen is severely bruised so don't breathe too hard and no strenuous activities like fighting."

Ed sunk down slightly with a nervous grin; the nurse had obviously heard of his scrap with Envy.

The nurse glanced at Winry and Al, brushing her rose pink bangs out of her face.

"As for you two, he will be fine, so you're free to go to school."

Al appeared despondent that he had to leave, but did as he was told, Winry following behind him.

Ed sighed, leaning back against his pillow.

"Here you go, Mr. Elric," the nurse said, placing a tray on the small rolling table beside Ed's bed.

"Sweet, breakfast!" Ed practically hopped into a sitting position, his abdomen complaining with the fast movement, and crossed his legs as he pulled the table closer to him.

As he picked up the fork, something in the corner of the tray caught his eye and he glared daggers at it with a low growl.

"So, my old foe, we meet again."

The tiny carton of milk continued to innocently sit there, not at all threatened by the blonde.

Not taking his eyes off the evil incarnate, Ed began to eat, scowling at the milk the entire time.

* * *

"Hey, Winry…" Al said as he walked beside Winry, keeping his hands behind his back. "What sort of classes do you have?"

"I have anatomy and physiology with Dr. Marcoh, college autoshop with someone called Havoc, trigonometry with my cousin, and classical literature with Tucker."

"Wow," Al murmured in surprise. "You're taking hard classes."

"I normally wouldn't be taking such classes," Winry explained as she paused at the entrance to Central Academy. "But my grandma's an automail engineer and I want to take after her."

"Oh, yeah. How is Pinako doing anyway?"

"She's doing fine," Winry smiled, ruffling Al's hair. "But she misses you and Ed, so this weekend you're coming over for dinner."

"I'll make sure to tell brother," Al grinned.

"Good. Or he's getting a wrench to the head."

"Threat taken seriously."

"Anyway," Winry pushed Al toward the school. "I got to head to class and so do you. I'll see you during lunch."

"Okay," Al waved as he made his way toward the front of Central Academy. "See you later, Winry!"

"Later, Al."

Winry waited until Al had entered the school before she turned and jogged toward the nearby college.

* * *

The room was large with a concrete floor, multiple machines along the walls, a half-built car in the far back, and the 30 desks ordered in a neat square with six of them empty.

The class remained quiet as the teacher wrote various points on the whiteboard, explaining the basis of the class and what was to be done that period.

The teacher, Jean Havoc, was in his late twenties with blonde hair spiked slightly in the front and chocolate brown eyes.

He wore blue jeans, a grey T-shirt underneath a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and had an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.

Havoc continued grumbling to himself, slightly irritated that he had yet to have his nicotine for the day and was already mentally done for the week; he really just wanted to go on a date with the black-haired girl he had met a few days ago.

The door to the classroom opened and Havoc glanced toward it to see Winry coming closer to him.

"Yes?" he asked in a mildly bored tone.

Winry held out a note, her entire being brimming with excitement.

Havoc took the note and silently read it over while the boys in the class stared at Winry curiously, some of them muttering to each other.

"What's a girl doing here?"

"Maybe she's lost."

"Or a note giver-er."

At the back of the row of middle desks sat the tallest male in the class (he was actually two inches shorter than Havoc), feet propped up on the desk and hands resting behind his head.

His black hair was spiked back with dark sunglasses covering his eyes and donned a dark sleeveless jacket with a fuzzy white collar, black jeans with a studded belt, and four black leather bracelets on both wrists, all of them criss-crossing each other; the ouroboros tattoo on the back of his left hand gave the twenty-year-old away as a member of the Seven Sins.

Greed continued to watch Winry, amethyst eyes cool, something inside him telling him that Winry was different.

"Hmm…yeah, okay," Havoc scratched the back of his neck. "That's fine, I guess. You can take your seat anywhere."

"Thank you," Winry bowed politely before beginning to head toward the back of the class which had the only seats available.

"Before you sit down, though," Havoc continued. "Can you pick up that box over there?"

The blonde pointed to a box near Winry filled to the brim with assorted parts.

"And bring it up front, please."

"Okay!" Winry replied with a grin.

Havoc was testing Winry; to him, Winry did not appear to be that strong.

The other boys watched, including an interested Greed, knowing that the box weighed over a hundred pounds and no one could pick it up.

Winry was apparently stronger than Havoc had originally thought; she easily hefted the box onto one of her shoulders, not at all bothered by the weight.

While the other boys lost their jaws, Greed raised an eyebrow with a low whistle.

"There you go," Winry set the box beside Havoc's desk before turning and heading toward her seat.

Havoc stared at the box, dumbstruck, before he smirked.

Maybe Winry could teach these boys a thing or two.

Winry sat beside Greed as Havoc resumed writing on the board.

Greed glanced at her with a lazy grin.

"Hey, there, babe. How are you doing?"

Winry looked at Greed before turning her attention back up front, ignoring him.

The blatant disregard injured Greed's pride.

"Now, don't be like that. I don't bite."

Winry looked at Greed again, just about to tell him off, when she noticed the tattoo.

"Are you with Envy?"

"My brother?" Greed repeated in confused interest. "Yeah, I'm with him. What of it?"

"He's been picking on my friend lately. Tell him to leave Ed alone."

"Maybe he shouldn't have picked a fight with Envy, then."

"Maybe if you told him how to act like a true older brother then he wouldn't be such a troublemaker."

Greed scowled at Winry who easily returned the stare.

"Fine," the avarice relented, crossing his arms over his stomach. "I'll see what I can do, but Envy doesn't like listening to me much."

"Thank you," Winry said, turning her attention back up front once more.

Greed just huffed, completely irritated because Winry's personality seemed to clash with his own, but he had to admit that Winry wasn't bad for a chick.

* * *

**And there is the first meeting of Greed and Winry (who will eventually get together much to Envy's disgust xD)**

**Um, yeah, about the note. Winry didn't go to the first day of class cause she was actually registering for it at the time xD So, hence the note.**

**Yes, Greed is a widdle dick at times but we love him. I seriously do; I like Original and Brotherhood Greed equally (espeically Greelng xD)**

**Anyyywwaaay...I think that's it. :/**

**Please Read and Review. :)**


End file.
